1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting tool for driving in fastening elements and including a housing having a receptacle, a piston guide located in the receptacle and having a hollow chamber in which a setting piston is displaceably arranged, a safety element having a safety position in which it prevents the piston guide from displacing out of the receptacle, and a release position in which the piston guide can be displaced out of the receptacle, a piston return element having a servo component extending into the piston guide, an operational member for operating the piston return element, and a transmission member for transmitting movement of the operational member to the piston return element and having a transmitting position in which it is connected with the piston return element, and a release position in which it is disconnected from the piston return element.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Setting tools of the type described above can be driven with solid, gaseous, or liquid fuels or with compressed air. In combustion-driven setting tools, the setting piston is driven with combustion gases. The setting piston drives a fastening element in an object.
The bolt driving-in setting tools should be capable of being easily disassembled and assembled by the user for cleaning purposes. With semi-automatic, hand-held setting tools, the piston guide, the setting piston, and the piston return element should form together a unit removable from the setting tool.
In the combustion-engined setting tool HILTI-DX 750 of the assignee herein, the setting piston is displaced in a piston guide which is located in a receptacle of one- or multi-part tool housing. It is possible to disassemble this tool for maintenance purposes. For securing the piston guide in the setting tool, there is provided a safety element between the piston guide and the piston guide receptacle and which is displaced by a manually operable adjustment member from a safety position in a release position in which the safety element is lifted off the piston guide. For disassembly, in order to be able to remove the piston guide and the setting piston out of the setting tool, it is also necessary to release the piston return element that engages in the piston guide and serves for return of the piston from its setting position to its initial position. To this end, there is provided on the setting tool another manually actuatable operational or adjustment member with which a transmission member is displaced from an engaging position, in which it engages the piston return element, to a disengaging position.
A drawback of the above described setting tool is that for disassembly of the piston guide with the bolt guide and the setting piston, two adjustment members should be actuated by the tool user, which increases the disassembly time. It should be taken into account that a setting tool is subjected to cleaning often.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is a setting tool of the type described above in which the drawback of a conventional tool (described above) is eliminated, and an easy mounting/dismounting (assembly/disassembly) of the piston guide, together with the setting piston, is possible.